


razor grins and sharp eyes

by geoffox



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxious Evan, Connor Has Issues, Disowned Connor, Emotions, Evan has issues, Feels, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Tree Bros, Weedboy Connor, everyone has freakin issues, gay boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffox/pseuds/geoffox
Summary: The "I'm pretty certain your drink got drugged because I've been staring at you for the past half hour and now you're acting really different and I want to help but man I'm so anxious I'm going to get killed," au.Or: a short chaptered story about two dorks getting together. In college. Yay.





	razor grins and sharp eyes

The man he’s been watching for the past half hour is clearly tipsy. Evan doesn’t mean to be a creep but the guy is in a couple of his college classes and he’s— _really_ —nice looking. Long hair and sharp eyes that never look his way. He’s got nail polish too, black and chipped and peeling. He actually looks like the exact opposite of someone Evan would go for, with his rough style and dark circles under his eyes.

Evan is absolutely smitten. He’s watched from afar in Calculus and Advanced Biology, admired the man’s laid back attitude and snark.

Evan thinks his name is Connor.

Evan thinks Connor might be in trouble.

He probably wouldn’t have noticed it if he didn’t glance Connor’s way every five seconds to try and catch a glimpse of his razor grin, jagged and jaded like a piece of broken glass. But the man who’d been flirting with Connor at the bar totally put something in his drink while he was in the bathroom.

Evan looks around to see if anyone noticed. He looks back as Connor returns to the bar and downs his drink in one gulp. There’s a hollow pit in his stomach. He wants to go over to Connor and lead him away and get him somewhere safe. But the guy who drugged him is buff and muscular, probably on the college football team if anything. Evan is not really buff and not that muscular. He would get pounded.

He watches as Connor’s sharp eyes dull over time, movements becoming slow and unsteady, easily able to be blamed on alcohol instead of drugs. He watches the stranger rub Connor’s shoulders and narrows his eyes as Connor drowsily leans into the touch.

“You keep _looking_ at him,” Jared sighs from his seat next to him. “Why don’t you be _more_ obvious.”

“I think something’s wrong,” Evan murmurs, more to himself. He looks down at his glass of Pepsi and then to his left at Jared. “I think something’s wrong.”

“With weedhead?” Jared asks, eyes flickering over to where Connor sat. “I _think_ he’s just had too much booze. And pot.”

Evan holds his tongue. He knows that’s not the case. He saw the man slip in something. Knows for certain that something is wrong.

“Anyway you should just ask him out sometime. You’re clearly pining,” Jared flicks a finger in the stranger’s direction as he takes a sip of his drink. “And _that,_ looks like a one night stand to me.”

The jock leans in to whisper something in Connor’s ear and gets a weak smile in return. He gestures for the tab with a hand raise.

Evan stands up and is immediately pulled back down by Jared.

“He’s _drunk,_ ” Jared emphasizes. “And probably _high._ ”

“It’s not that,” Evan hisses, body tingling with nervous energy. “He’s in _trouble_. And even if he _was_ just drunk and high he probably wouldn’t want to have a fling with a _random_ _stranger_.”

Jared laughs, an abrasive sound that grates against Evan’s fraying nerves. “This is a _bar._ That’s what people _do.”_

Evan’s hands clench into fists. He’s shaking.

“Oh my _god,_ calm down man, don’t have a panic attack,” Jared sighs, as if the whole situation is merely an inconvenience. “Look they’re leaving, it’s fine.”

The night was going to end with a beating. Evan was sure of it, but even so he still rips his arm out of Jared’s grip and pushes his way out of the booth where they’d been sitting.

He can see Connor, leaning heavily against the man as they walk towards the door. The scumbag has one arm around Connor’s waist and it makes Evan’s skin crawl. He makes his way towards them, head already throbbing from the inevitable punishment that he was going to endure just for being a nice guy. He doesn’t feel like a nice guy. He feels scared and anxious and clammy.

They’re already outside when he reaches them. Scumbag is hailing for a cab. It’s drizzling too, and Connor remains slumped against the man’s side.

“H—Hey!” Evan’s voice comes out shaky but loud nonetheless. He immediately realizes he hasn’t planned what to say after that.

The guy turns around with Connor in tow, arm tightening around his waist. “Can I help you?” He sounds polite. “Sorry I’m just taking Connor home.”

His name _is_ Connor! Evan feels a thrill of relief and dread at the same time.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” His hair is slowly being matted down by the drizzling rain.

“Sorry?” The man raises an eyebrow. He tucks a strand of Connor’s long hair behind his ear. “Who are you? His friend or something?”

Evan swallows. “Ye—”

“Evan! What are you doing man?” Jared grabs his shoulder from behind. “Dude I hate rain let’s go back inside.”

The scumbag rolls his eyes, waving down a cab. “Yeah. Just go back inside. I’ll take him home, no worries.” The taxi pulls up to the curb.

Evan lunges forward and grabs Connor’s free arm. “I _saw_ you drug his drink,” he’s livid now. Not usually like this. “If you don’t let him go then I’m calling the police.”

The man’s face is priceless.

“Wait what?” Jared asks, finally putting two and two together. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry but you’re accusing me of _that?”_ The man stares at him. “What the hell? He’s _drunk.”_

Evan can feel Jared’s frozen staring behind him. He pulls on Connor’s almost listless arm.

“No,” he usually so nervous and he’s absolutely sure he’s going to get punched in the face but he has to do this because he wants to be a better person. “I _saw_ you. When Connor went to the _bathroom—_ or wherever the hell he went. I saw you do it. You’re a lying scumbag and I’m _not_ going to let you go further.”

Jared steps up next to Evan. “I’m going to call the police,” he says voice, careful.

The man’s expression shifts and he suddenly shoves Connor into Evan and Jared before dashing across the street.

He catches Connor against him. The taller student is practically a dead weight in his arms but he gets a whiff of pine trees and weed and doesn’t care. Jared loops one of Connor’s arms around his neck so he can help support his weight.

“Jesus. Yeah something’s definitely wrong.”

“I _told_ you,” Evan says. “We have to take him to a hospital.”

“I’ll get the car,” Jared’s voice is tense. “Can you keep him upright?”

Evan nods and leans against the wall outside the bar.

  


He really didn’t expect their first meeting to be like this. A rainy car ride with Connor mumbling things to himself from his curled up position in the backseat. His long legs are just kind of— _everywhere_ and his eyes remain barely closed.

“Please go faster,” Evan chews on his lip. “I’m kinda freaking out here.”

Jared glances at the backseat. “Me too.”

  
  


Evan visits Connor after his early afternoon classes. He’s in a sterile hospital bed, needle stuck in his arm and eyes not quite as sharp as they should be. His long hair is pulled out of his face in a weird side ponytail but Evan thinks it looks quite nice.

“You’re Evan?” he asks. His voice is hoarse and crackly. Evan had heard that he got his stomach pumped, among other things, which probably hadn’t been fun.

“Uh—” Evan’s mouth is dry. He blinks. “Yeah. Evan Hansen. You’re in two of my classes.”

“Yeah,” Connor echoes, not sounding so sure about that. “Why are you here?” He closes his eyes for a minute.

Evan rubs the back of his neck. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Connor stares at him for a long moment. He pinches the bridge of his nose, black nailpolish catching Evan’s eyes as it flashes against pale skin.

“Thanks,” Connor’s mouth splits into a lazy grin. The perfect broken glass smile that Evan knows and cares for. “Don’t know where I’d be right now otherwise.”

Evan feels his heart swell. “It’s no problem,” he smiles.

Jared comes in then, ushered in by a nurse. He’s still got his backpack on, must have walked from west campus.

“This is—” Evan gestures to Jared. “My friend, Jared. He helped.”

Jared rolls his eyes. “Oh my god just ask him out.”

He socks Jared in the shoulder but it’s too late. Connor’s eyes are sharper now. Much sharper. He looks Evan up and down carefully.

 

“Okay,” he says finally.

 

Evan’s breath hitches. _“Oh,”_ he mouths, no sound coming out.

“You saved my life,” Connor leans his head back against the bed, eyes closing. “If I didn’t go out with you at least once I’d be an asshole.”

“You don’t have to go out with me just to thank me…” Evan mutters weakly. “I just—” he takes another breath to try and calm down. What is even happening right now. “I think you’re pretty—-” he almost stops right there. “Cool.”

Connor’s gaze is cryptic. It almost seems as if he doesn’t believe him.

“Whatever,” he mumbles, almost sounding sad. “I’ll take you out to dinner or something. Just leave me alone.”

Jared salutes. “Sure thing,” and immediately exits.

 

Connor ignores Evan studiously until he finally leaves him alone as well. He’s all the way in the parking lot before he remembers that they didn’t exchange phone numbers.

His heart feels heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I know I've already started a different Dear Evan Hansen fic but I thought of this and i'm so excited! It's gonna be shorter than the other one. I think... either way I haven't figured out whether I'm going to alternate chapters yet but when I figure out a plan I'll let you guys know. In the meantime I'm just going to write for both fics as fast as I can, as well as working on my other fics/projects. Never fear! Both will be updated in a timely manner!
> 
> tumblr is geoffox
> 
> follow me on there if you want to like, ask me shit and give me prompts and stuff. my prompt box is always open. also i draw stuff sometimes.
> 
> Oh and this isn't proofread. all mistakes are my own.


End file.
